unlike you
by aishiteruzekazuhei
Summary: usually the guys are the ones who misunderstand things but this time the girls will this is a heijixkazuha ranxshinchi romantic story about love and friendship. enjoy if u don't like it plz tell it's fine with me since it's my first i'll update soon
1. Chapter 1

Unlike you

It was a Friday evening I was standing in front of heiji's house.

'I hope he's home' I though as she rang the door bell.

"Ah Kazuha -Chan are you here to see heiji?" asked heiji's mom

"um yah I need to talk to him about our trip to Tokyo this weekend"

"well come on in he's up in his room" heiji's mom said

"thank you" I said walking up the stairs I was happy because this weekend they are going to Tokyo because heiji was invited to a party for famous detectives from all over the world and he asked me to accompany him and also I would get to see ran-Chan since kudou-kun was also invited although it's not a date I am really happy but I know I shouldn't get my hopes up.

I was about to knock on his bedroom door when I heard him say "kazuha" I knew I shouldn't listen to people's conversations but I couldn't help but lean closer to the door and figure out why he said my name but then I suddenly heard him say " unlike you and nee-Chan kudou I don't like kazuha" upon hearing this I couldn't hear anything but my sobs I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart I ran down stairs and headed to the door.

"eh kazuha-Chan are you leaving so soon?" said heiji's mom

"um yah he was talking on the phone and I didn't want to bother him I also have to get ready myself so please remind him to get a suit for the party"

"ok take care of yourself" she said and I went out the door I ran all the way home luckily dad wasn't home yet I went up to my room and locked the door I sat on the floor and cried so hard .


	2. Chapter 2

Heiji and shinchi's conversation

"Unlike you and neechan kudo I don't like kazuha"

"Yah you are completely in love with her"

"Yah you are right"

"aww my little heiji has grown up"

"Shut up"

"okay, okay and who the hell said that I liked ran"

"I know I know you love her more than anyone in this whole entire world"

"Yup I do"

"Just don't go and be all lovey-dovey in front of me"

"Shut up I can't believe we're finally going to day it"

"Yah they have been waiting for a long time and I think it's time to make them ours forever"

"Yup they just have to wait a bit longer any way I have to go pack see you later"

"See ya bye"

"Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

Same time at the detective agency

"Hey ran when is dinner going to be ready?"

"Sorry dad can you eat outside today I have to go to shincih's house to review our weekend schedule with kazuha-chan and hattori-kun"

"You are going to be alone with that stupid kid alone in his house I won't allow it"

"Dad first shinchi is not stupid and second we're not going to be alone shinchi's parents are here for a month so don't worry I got to go now bye dad"

"Hey I am out of money"

Ran walked happily down the familiar road to shinchi's house when she reached the door she rang the bell and shinchi's mom opened

"Oh ran-Chan please come in, you haven't been here for along time have you?"

Ran smiled and said" oh yes I haven't been here since shinchi turned to conan. Um where is shinchi?"

He's upstairs in his room you can go up you know the way right?"

"Yah thank you"

I walked up the stairs to shinchi's room and when I was about to knock on the door I heard the words 'ran' and 'hattori' were they talking about me? I leaned closer to the door and heard shinchi say "and who the hell said that I liked ran?" after hearing that I couldn't hear anything but my sobs and tears started flowing down my cheeks I wiped them off and ran down the stairs and before reaching the door shinchi's mom called me.

"Ran are you done talking to shinchi's already?"

"Um no he was talking on the phone and I have to hurry and make dinner for dad" I lied "so I will talk to him later"

"Ok then have a safe trip home"

"Thank you bye"

I ran all the way home and tried not to cry in the street but I was so hurt even though he never said he though of me anything more than a friend but I was so hurt luckily dad was already gone so I ran up to my room locked the door and started crying and I didn't stop till I heard the phone ring and I answered

"Hello"

"hello ran-Chan it's me"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello, Ran-Chan it's me"

"Kazuha-Chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"H…..Heiji"

"Kazuha-Chan please calm down and tell me what happened"

"I went to Heiji's house to remind him to get a suit ready for the party this weekend, and when I was in front of his bedroom door I heard him say my name. I wanted to know why is he talking about me so I leaned closer and heard him talking to kudo-kun and saying that he doesn't like me"

"Kazuha-Chan I am so sorry"

"The thing is that he said it with much confidence, as if he doesn't even like me as a childhood friend, as if he hates me"

"Oh Kazuha-Chan" she said and started crying herself "

"Ran-chan, what's wrong?"

"I also went to shinchi's house to go over the list of place we want to take you to see when you're in Tokyo, and I also heard the conversation between shinchi and Hattori-kun. I heard shinchi say 'who the hell said I liked ran'"

"Oh god, Ran-Chan I am sorry. How dare he say that after you have waited so long?"

"You waited too, are they playing with our hearts?"

"Well, we can't say that because they never really said they liked us"

"But they have been so over protective of us and sometimes jealous if we are with other guys, and they admitted it"

"But again they did that under the name of 'childhood friends' and when they are jealous they say it's because they don't want to lose their closest friends"

"Still, it gave me hope sometimes to wait longer but turns out they don't even like us at all"

"ok we'll do this, when heiji and I get to Tokyo we'll ask them why did they ask us to accompany them to the party, I mean sure when w come to Tokyo you guys take us out a lot but usually they solve cases or talk about them and we shop. And this party has to do with detectives and police officers and they don't usually want to involve us with anything that has to do with cases or the police, and if they even use the word 'childhood friends' we'll just go and have fun without them there is probably a lot of other guys there"

"You are right Kazuha-Chan. And they have no right to be overprotective because as childhood friends they have nothing to do with who we date. We can date who ever we want after that"

"Ok and we'll try to forget them"

"Ok, let's change the subject. I wonder how they will look in tuxes."

"Handsome as always"

"Yah…darn it. I guess we really can't stop thinking about them"

"You are right, I guess we are hopeless"

"Really hopeless, anyway I can't wait until you come here; we will have a lot of fun before the party"

"Can't wait too, I will go pack now bye"

"Bye" Ran hung up and went to sleep tears still falling from her eyes, a few minutes later she looked at her phone and she had a message from kazuha it said:

'Can't stop thinking of him and the words you said about dating anybody else I don't think I can. I am really hopeless'

Ran cried harder because she also knew she can't ever forget him and date someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Kazuha's Pov:

An hour before our train leaves to Tokyo a murder happened. And since heiji can't leave a case without solving it we missed the train. I was ready to shout at him when he said that he knew we might miss our train so he asked his father to book us plane tickets to Tokyo. We got to Tokyo one hour before the party so me and ran didn't get to do any of our plans. Ran's friend, sonoko sent us a limo to drive us there. She could have come but she caught a cold and had to stay home. I went to Ran-chan's house to get ready and heiji went to kudo-kun's. In one hour me and Ran-chan were dressed and went down stairs. We found the guys talking they were facing the limo and didn't see us come down.

"Hi" me and ran said, they turned around and their eyes widened.

"Wow" they said together, "you look Amazing" me and ran blushed. They let out their hands for us we took it and went into the limo. On the way they kept talking about their recent cases and me and ran talked in a whispering tone.

"Hey Ran-chan I am going to ask them now" I whispered

"Okay" she said

"Hey guys" I started

"Yeah" they both said

"We just wanted to ask you why you asked us to accompany you to the party." I said

"What we really mean is that usually when Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun come to Tokyo we all go out together, but mostly we go shopping and you guys just talk about cases." Ran-chan said

"Well this is a party and even if the party is really boring with our childhood friends it's always fun, ne Hattori?"

"Yeah, and also we heard that in this party they are going to choose the best detectives in Japan, and we wanted you guys to be there if we get chosen" Heiji said

"And if we don't get chosen you will be there to lessen our anger and keep us away from the best detectives chosen because it will get to competitive" Kudo-kun said

"True and we don't have girlfriends so we chose you guys since you are our closest female friends" Heiji said

"Oh" I said

"Okay" Ran-chan said, and they went back to talking about cases. I and Ran-chan were near crying. We couldn't deny that we still had a little hope before we asked them but now it's all gone.

"Okay, this is it. We'll just go to the party and have fun." I said

"Yeah you are right, there are probably a lot of other handsome and smart detectives and policemen there" we talked a little bit after that until we got to the party. Surprisingly we were greeted by our dads who were there to give the awards then they would go back to work. At the award ceremony Heiji was chosen to be the best teen detective of the west and kudo-kun of the east and were given the awards by their dad's who were proud of them. After that our dads left and the party started. The purpose of this party wasn't only to choose the best detectives, it was also held to acknowledge the work the police do and to give most of them a day off to enjoy it with their friends and whoever they brought as a date which were usually wives, fiancé, and girlfriends and in our case childhood friends. There was a little dance floor and some officers were slow dancing including Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji. We just sat down and talked, and then we noticed two handsome guys coming towards our table.

"Can we have this dance?" they both said to me and Ran-chan.

"Sure" we both said and got up.

"Hold it there" Kudo-kun said

"Are you detectives or police officers?" Heiji said.

"Neither we are the sons of the chief police." One of them said and the other turned to us and said "sorry, we didn't know they were your boyfriends."

"Oh no you understood wrong" Ran-chan said

"They are not our boyfriends, they are our childhood friends." I said

"Oh well then let's dance"

"Please excuse us we would like to talk to them for a minute" heiji said and grabbed my arm and took me away; Kudo-kun did the same to Ran-chan.

"What do you think you are doing?" Heiji said

"I am going to dance with that handsome guy, is that a problem?" I said

"With that guy, are you crazy?"

"No I am not and you don't even know this guy"

"Look I only want to protect you I am your childhood friend."

"Well as a childhood friend you have no right to tell me not to dance with this guy or any other just because you think they are stupid or something, and you absolutely have no right to interfere with my personal life and tell me that I can't date guys and other stuff you just can't do that." Okay I don't believe I just said that but I was angry. I didn't know if I shouting at him hurt him but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Kazuha" he said in a low voice

"Now if you will excuse me I will go and dance" I said leaving him standing alone shocked and silent.

Ran's Pov:

"Shinchi, what do you think you are doing?" I said, he grabbed my arm and took me to the corner of the room.

"Are you out of your mind? What do you think you are doing agreeing to dance with that stupid guy?"

"Don't say he is stupid you haven't even met him before"

"Neither did you" he said "look I only want what is good for you. You are my childhood friend I don't want to lose you"

"Okay, that is it if you say I am just a friend to you then it's not of your business who I date or dance with. Kazuha-chan Is your friend too I don't see you telling her who she can or can't dance with, now I am going to dance with that guy and just leave me alone" with that I stormed away from him, I couldn't believe that I just said that but after I waited so long I couldn't take it any more.

"Ran-chan what happened? What did he say to you?" Kazuha-chan said walking towards me.

"He didn't want me to dance with that guy" I said.

"Neither did Heiji, why do they have to be so overprotective and jealous if we are just friends?"

"I don't know let's just forget about it and dance"

"Okay" she said we went and danced with the guys then they got us a drink and all four of us went outside to drink it in the fresh air in the garden besides the building the party was held in.

Plz review and sorry for all the typos.


	6. Chapter 6

Heiji and Shinchi's Pov:

"God, what is taking them so long? They have been outside with those guys for about an hour now" said Heiji

"I don't know but if they don't show up in five minutes I will go out there and beat up those guys and get them in here. Are you with me hattori?" said Shinchi

"Of course" Heiji said. We waited a while but they didn't show up so we went outside and looked for them. We ran all around the garden and suddenly we heard someone screaming, it was them. We ran as fast as we can until we reached the end of the garden, we found them there and the guys were forcing kisses on them, apparently they were drunk. We tried to get the guys away from them without hurting anybody but that didn't work so we had no choice but to hit them, they fell unconscious after a few hits and the girls stopped screaming.

"Hey, are you okay?" Heiji said

"Stay away from us" Kazuha said

"What did we do? We never told you to go and dance with those guys did we?" Shinchi said

"Well it's your entire fault. You are the ones who kept us waiting so long and we got tired from waiting for you." Ran said

"We always rejected other guys because we were waiting for you, and when we finally try to move on and date others you interrupt saying you don't want us to" Kazuha said

"Well the guys were jerks in the end" Heiji said

"Well we might have noticed, but we were so focused on moving on we didn't notice what type of guys were they. And I was always next to you but you didn't say anything you just kept me away from other guys. And on the phone to Kudo-kun you said that you don't like me"Kazuha Said

"we waited long enough and you never said anything, and you always told me to wait for you and that you will come back, and when you came back it's is still the same as always And you told Hattori-kun on the phone 'who told you I liked ran' so I waited for nothing." said Ran

"Oh no you understood wrong, on the phone we didn't mean that we don't like you"

"Ran just wait a bit more and you will understand everything" Said Shinchi

"Not a second longer, come on Kazuha-chan" after that they stormed away from us. We followed them until they went back to the limo and told the driver to take them home. After that we went back to the middle of the garden, after fifteen minutes a bunch of balloons stuck together came out from the left side of the building. It had letters written on it. It said 'Ran will you marry me'. And form the right side fireworks went up in the sky and wrote the words 'will you marry me kazuha?' We stood there wanting to cry. In about five minutes our dads came out to the garden.

"Where did they go? We wanted to congratulate them" said Kazuha's father. We didn't respond.

"Hey guys why aren't you answering?" Said Shinchi's father.

"Don't tell me they rejected you, they have been waiting for this for a long time now" said heiji's father.

"We made them wait long and in the end we lost them" Shinchi said

"We lost them forever" Heiji said

"What happened?" Said Ran's father. And we told them all what happened from the beginning of the day. We told them about the phone call and how we really meant that we love them. They wanted to go till the girls but we asked them to keep everything a secret in clouding the proposal. They waited enough we just want them to live a normal live now and date whoever they want. It's over between us and only fate can bring them back to us.

Sorry the chapter is so short I wrote it in a hurry.

Ayumi kudo and MeitanteiSiblings56: thank you for the hilarious reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys! I am so sorry I know it has been almost 2 years since I last updated I actually hate it when the author does this with any story I like but again I am so sorry :/  
>I wouldn't say I was busy all the time, of course education here is very hard and strict but there is the summer vacation , but during that I was busy with all the new anime and reading manga and fan fictions so when I am not studying or panicking because of exams I am watching anime , reading manga, watchingReading the Percy Jackson series or listening to all 1D new songs 3  
>And all of them just came out after each other so I didn't have time . :  
>Just so you know the last chapter was written in a hurry and it didn't come out right so the ending won't be exactly how I wanted it to be .<br>Sorry again and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I won't write short chapters anymore So enjoy this long long chapter :D

Heiji's P.O.V. :

We stood there in the garden and saw our parents turn around and leave, I kinda of expected Kazuha's dad to turn around and yell at me for breaking his daughter's heart but, the one who turned around wasn't him. It was Kogorou Mori.  
>He stood there glaring at Kudo and me for a while then he said "If you two think that you will just walk away now and leave my daughter and her best friend heartbroken and say it is for their happiness and they should move on then you'd better reconsider that though before I hurt you both"<br>We just stood there staring at him. I mean he could be an overprotective father and all but I have never seen him so angry.  
>He turned to walk next to my dad and the others then he cleared his throat and said "Did I make that clear?"<br>Me and Kudo jumped from our place and said "Hai". Then they all left, I glanced at Kudo and his eyes were wide still shocked from Mori.  
>"Well that was weird" I Said<br>"Yeah, but even though he isn't a good detective he is still a father" Kudo replied with a smile.  
>"Guess so. Anyway Kudo, what do we do now?"<br>"I don't know but, for now let's just go home and think of something. Kazuha will probably stay over at Ran's since you bought a 2 way ticket, Right?"  
>"Yeah we've already booked the return flight, which is in 5 days. We have to think of something before that"<br>"Right but now I just want to go home, drop myself on my bed and just think of something" he said and started walking "You coming Hattori?"  
>"Well I have got nowhere to go so I guess I will be intruding for a while"<br>"Haha though so" Kudo said as we both walked out of the garden, ordered a cab and went to kudo's house. He went to his room to think about all what happened, I laid down on the couch doing the same thing and before I knew I was falling asleep.

_Next morning  
><em>I opened my eyes and felt the sun rays on my face. I could hear low sounds but I can't make the words out yet, so I slowly got up from the couch found Kudo sitting on a chair beside the couch and watching T.V. With a cup of coffee in his hand.  
>"So you finally remembered you actually have to wake up!"<br>"Shut up Kudo. Did you think of a solution?"  
>"No, everytime I remember Ran's words I can't think of anything other than blaming myself"<br>"Yeah. I can only see Kazuha's crying face when I close my eyes and I remember I promised to never hurt her. What are we going to do?"  
>"I don't know, I can't think of anything at the moment. Let's just have breakfast and get ready for that interview we have today, maybe it'll clear our mind and we can think right after that"<br>"Do you feel like doing anything?"  
>"No, let's just go and get out of here for a while"<br>"Yeah, sure"**  
><strong>  
>Kazuha's P.O.V.<br>After we left the party Ran-Chan told me to stay over until our return flight day. I decided to change my seat somehow so I won't have to face Heiji at all. Next morning I woke up with puffy eyes and I looked horrible. I could hear voices outside the room so I assumed Ran-Chan woke up earlier to make breakfast for her father, but then I remembered he stayed at a hotel to give us some privacy, while we cry our hearts out I guess. I went outside and found her in the kitchen. She was in her pajamas and her hair was messy, I guess I looked like that too. She stood there staring at the stove with an empty look on her face. She was probably trying to make something for breakfast but she spaced out.

"Hey, you really don't have to make anything. I don't have that much of an appetite"  
>"Oh, Kazuha-Chan Ohayo. Yeah I guess I don't want to eat either"<p>

She started heading towards the couch, and I did the same. We sat down and didn't talk for a while, I knew at some point we would start crying again. Then Ran leaned towards the table in front of us and grabbed the remote. She was turning the T.V. on and she suddenly froze. I didn't know what was wrong but it only took me a second to remember. Today was the day of the big interview with the detective of the east and the detective of the west. They were the most popular and skilled teen detectives in Japan now. With the corner of my eye I looked at the clock and I saw that Ran was doing the same thing. It was 1:25 only 5 minutes till the interview starts. Then Ran put the remote down and silence took over the place.  
>"So" I said breaking the silence. "It is almost 1:30"<br>"Yeah, do you want to go out to do something?"  
>"Don't know, how about you?"<br>"I don't really feel like it" And silence fell again.  
>"How long are we going to keep this up?" She said a minute later.<br>"Not very long"  
>"Yeah, I mean after all what happened and what we said yesterday, we really can't forget, can we?" She said with a sad smile.<br>"No, we are too deep in love with them"  
>"Anyway since we can't go there and support them anymore, Want to watch?"<br>"Yeah"  
>She turned on the T.V. and switched to the channel the interview was on. It had just started. Luckily we didn't miss anything.<br>**"Hello everyone, today we have special guests here on our show. Today we are going to interview the famous detective of the east Kudo Shinichi and the detective of the west Hattori Heiji. Hello and welcome to our show"  
>"Thanks for having us" They said in union<strong>

"Oh God" Ran Said. "They are wearing them, they are wearing the outfits we choose for the interview"  
>"And Heiji looks amazing"<br>"Yeah Shinchi looks really good too." She said. We talked with our eyes glued to the screen, god it has been only a day but I miss him so much.

**"So how do you feel being the smartest detectives in Japan?" **

"**It is really an honor and we are very happy for winning the awards at yesterday's ceremony and party. Right Hattori?"  
>"Absolutely, it was great and we just want to say thanks for everybody who has supported us from family to friends to police officers and everybody who helped us on our cases"<br>"Well Congratulations and Gambate on all your future cases"  
>"Thank you very much" Both detectives said .<br>"Okay, so I want to ask you has there ever been some sort of match or a contest between you? I mean were you two at some point rivals?"  
>" I guess the rivalry was mostly from me. Before, I wanted to beat Kudo and be the best detective in Japan. I actually came all the way from Osaka to challenge him. But, that is when I found out how stupid I was."<br>"What happened back then?"  
>"Well I came to Tokyo and met the famous Kudo on a case and I wanted to challenge him so bad but he said 'Baka, there is no such thing as a deducing contest. There is only one truth' or something like that. Anyway he was right there is only one truth and the point of being the detective is to find it , there can't be competitions between detectives , they should work together."<br>" And we both are equal in skills really so it went okay. And I guess from that day me and hattori became friends"  
>"Oh it is great that we have such detectives in Japan. By the way you guy same to have gained a lot of fans lately, and most of them are girls. These girls say that a young, smart, handsome detective like you would be their perfect Prince. What do you think about that?"<br>**Why did she have to ask that? I mean even though I want to know the answer I really don't want to hear it now. But then a sad smile found its way to their faces. **  
>"Perfect Prince, Huh"<br>"Excuse me Hattori-kun, I didn't hear that"  
>"We…we can't be Perfect Princes or knights, and we aren't perfect. Look it is not easy to be the lover of a detective. As a girlfriend, or a wife you would have to put up with a lot and not many girls can do that. If we were perfect like you think then we wouldn't have hurt the two who care about us the most. They were just perfect. They understood us and our nature as detectives. They stood by our side and put up with all the cases and corpses which they had to see a lot."<br>"Oh my… Hattori-kun"  
>"Yeah, he is right. And I guess we just got used to them being there that we actually forgot they also had limits. We ended up hurting them badly"<br>"So…so just….."  
>"So please give us a second chance. Give us a chance to explain and make things right. I am not sure if you are watching and I know you don't want to see us now but, if you can hear us please look in your messages and meet us at the place written there. Just one last time for all what we have been through together please being there. And I am so sorry we promise to be here for another interview but we have to go now"<br>"Wait Kudo-kun what are you saying? Hey….where are you two running to? Wait…"  
><strong>  
>"OH MY GOD" we both screamed.<p>

Shinichi's P.O.V

we ran out of the studio and away from the screaming fans as fast as we can. When we were two blocks away we stopped to catch our breath.  
>"Did we just do that?" Hattori said.<br>"Yeah, we did. And you know it was just the thing we needed to do. We found the solution to our problem."  
>" Well actually only you did"<br>"Huh? What do you mean?"  
>"You probably already know what place you are going to meet her at, Right?"<br>"Yeah. I will tell her to meet me a Tropical Land. I think it is perfect; it is special for us both. It is the place where we went out to celebrate when she won the championship, the place where I turned to Conan and left her, and it is where I will make her mine forever."  
>" Great, and where am I supposed to meet Kazuha?"<br>"I don't know think of somewhere special"  
>"Aho, we are not is Osaka. There is no special place for us here"<br>"Oh yeah right. Then tell me about something special and we'll try to find a perfect place"  
>"Don't know… Wait actually I do. Do you know where I can find a huge Sakura tree?"<br>"Sure, the biggest one in Tokyo is in the park right across the street from Tropical land"  
>"Great then that's where we'll meet. Now let's hurry and text them"<br>"Yeah"

Ran's P.O.V.  
>"Wow"<br>"I know, I never thought they could do something like that" Kazuha said.  
>"But, what will we do know?"<br>"I don't know Ran-Chan. I mean I really want to go and listen to his explanation but I am…."  
>"Afraid to get hurt again"<br>"Yeah. But one last time won't hurt, right?"  
>"Yup, for all what we've been through. They deserve a second chance and I think I was a little harsh on Shinichi yesterday."<br>"Me too" She said and our phones beeped. We immediately took them out and checked our messages.  
>"Tropical Land, What does yours say Kazuha-Chan?"<br>"He told me to meet him under the biggest Sakura tree in Tokyo. Where is that?"  
>"Oh good that is right across the street from tropical land, we can go together"<br>"Great now I need to go dress up, I look horrible"  
>"Watashi mo, Come on let's go"<br>We got dressed really quickly, We put a little makeup on and you really couldn't tell that we were the horrible looking girls with messy hair and swollen eyes from crying. I think the both of us still had a little hope left and we put it all on this meeting.  
>We went down stairs and called a cab, it took us about 10 minutes to get there and I can feel my heart beating like crazy inside my chest.<br>"There is the main door Kazuha-Chan, just go in and walk around a bit and you'll see the tree. It is pretty big."  
>"Thanks Ran, good luck"<br>"You too, and remember stay calm"  
>"Hawaii" She said and went into the park.<br>I crossed the street and entered Tropical Land, I suddenly remembered the day Shinichi brought me here and then turned to Conan but, I told myself that it is fine and he is back safe and sound. I found him standing near a bench in a corner. There weren't many people around, which was better so we could talk. He stood with his back to me but, I would know this figure anywhere. I took walked closer to him slowly, let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in and then he turned and looks at me with a huge smile.  
>"Ran, you came"<br>"Yes I did. We have been friends ever since we were children and I just think no matter how big the fight is, I should give you a chance to talk and say what you want"  
>" Oh god Ran I am so sorry for hurting you like that, I really didn't mean to. I just didn't want you anywhere near a jerk like that. And I know it is not my business and I shouldn't bother you but I just can't stay still when you are with another guy. Look I know what I told you in London Wasn't really clear but let me say it right this time"<br>In London, wait is he talking about the confession , oh god is he gonna…..  
>"Shi…Shinchi…."<br>" No wait let me say it right, Ran mouri I can't stand seeing you with another guy because I Love You. I Love you more than anyone else in my life. I love everything about you and I just can't imagine you being with anyone but me, I can't let that happen. I know I have hurt you so much and left alone for a long time and I know I really should have confessed the second I turned back to my normal body but I was just looking for a perfect way to do it and I made you wait more and messed everything up. But if you could have just waited a couple more minutes…."  
>His voice was trembling a bit and I thought he was shaking but, he didn't move. He stood there with his eyes looking at mine not letting his gaze off me for a second.<br>"But on the phone you said 'who said I liked Ran'"  
>"That is because I don't like you, Ran. My feelings for you are much stronger than that, I love you and I want you to be by my side forever"<br>"Shinichi…" I said. My hands went up over my mouth and I could feel tears coming down my face. At that moment all my anger was gone, I was never really mad at him. I could never be, I loved him too much. Then Shinichi went down on the floor on one knee and brought out a small box. He opened it and it has a beautiful diamond ring in it .  
>"Oh my god" I said with wide eyes.<br>"Ran Mouri, We have been away for a long time and I just can't stand being away from you for a second longer so will you stay with me for the rest of our life? I promise to never leave you alone , and to give you all the love I have and to give myself completely to you so Will You Marry Me?"  
>"Oh..Yes , Yes, Yes". I said and I knelt down and hugged him tight. He put his hands on my shoulder and started standing up taking me with him. He put the Ring on my finger and kissed it. Then he took my wrist and we started running.<br>"Wait Shinichi where are we going ?"  
>"Just hurry up and you'll find out"<br>We kept running until we got to the center of the amusement park. We stopped in the middle of a circle drawn on the floor. We were catching our breath when Shinchi opened his mouth to speak again.  
>"10,9,8,7,6…"<br>"Shinichi what are you…..?" I stopped when the scene from our first time here played again in my head. I stood there while he counted down the seconds.  
>"3,2,1" He said and the water sprang up from all around us. I smiled a bit before I felt him grab my hand and pull me closer to him and then he kissed me. It wasn't long since in a few seconds the water would go down and everybody could see us but it was sweet. And I was the happiest girl alive.<br>The water went down as he embraced me and whispered in my ears " I Love You".  
>"I Love you too, Shinichi"<strong><br>**People started looking at us, I didn't care at the moment but I Pulled away because I wanted to know something**.  
>"<strong>Hey shinichi…"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What would have happened if I waited yesterday?"  
>"Oh, wait a second" He said and he looked around then raised his hand and waved at some guy.<br>"Now, Look up there" he Pointed to a small building . I looked there and I saw a bunch of balloons began rising through the sky. They had letters on them and once they were all up I could make out the words.  
>" I really should have waited" I said and he chuckled. "But you know I don't regret leaving"<br>"Really ?"  
>"Yeah, I don't think there would have been a better proposal than what you did today " I said with a smile. His face spread into a wide grin and he took my hand and we started walking.<br>"Well glad you liked it" he said and winked. I couldn't help but giggle . "So, is there something you want to do?"  
>"I really don't want anything more than staying here with you but, I am also worried about Kazuha-Chan and Hattori-Kun"<br>"Don't worry Hattori Loved her and he won't hurt her ever again. But, let's go check on them"  
>"Okay" I said and we started heading for the door.<p>

Kazuha's P.O.V.

I Entered the park and started walking around looking for the biggest tree. I was really nervous and I didn't know how I would act when I see him. All the trees around me looked normal in size but I walked more and I spotted it. It was huge with lots of branches. There was Sakura petals all over the floor and it was beautiful. I walked to stand under it, I looked around me and I couldn't see anybody, which was really weird. The place was so beautiful I though couples would be here all over the place. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around. I saw him standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hi Heiji"  
>"Kazuha… Thanks for coming, and for giving me a second chance"<br>"Hey whenever we fought and I was wrong you'd always listen to what I have to say even if you were angry"  
>"Yeah…yeah . Hey kazuha you know why I called you to this place especially?"<br>"No, not really"  
>"Remember my first love? The girl I met in third grade?"<br>oh no was he going to say sorry but I found my first love, and I am with her now. No he wouldn't no. Kazuha calm down and don't jump to conclusions.  
>" Yes, I heard the story of how you met her"<br>"Do you know who she is?"  
>"No, you never told me"<br>"Well she was a little girl , dressed in a kimono. She wore sandals and had a little make up on. She was standing under a Sakura tree playing with a ball"  
>Wait ..But this little girl..She is….<br>"It was you" He said . He was now standing right in front of me. We were standing really close, our faces only inches away from each other. I gasped, then brought my hands to my face trying to cover my mouth and stop the tears that were coming down my face.  
>"Kazuha you are my first love. I am so sorry I never told you but I didn't know how to. I really suck when it comes to love and I just didn't know what to do. But, I want you to know that even if my first love was another girl I would only love you. You are the only person for me, the only person I love. And I am sorry I hurt you and I drove guys away from you because I was jealous and at the same time I couldn't tell you"<br>"But when you were talking to Kudo-kun you said 'Unlike you and nee-Chan I don't like Kazuha'" I said with trembling voice.  
>"No, Kazuha you misunderstood. I said that because I don't like you. I mean you are my first and only love, the one always by my side, the one I loved since childhood. I can't say that I just like you when I am Heads over heels for you. I am in love with you. And I am sorry that it hurt you when I promised I never would"<br>" Oh no "I said crying for how stupid I was.  
>"Hey don't cry it is fine now, you know the truth and that is all I care about now" He said and he hugged me tightly. We stood hugging like that for a while then he pulled away and put his hand under my chin and brought my face up so that I was looking at his eyes.<br>"Kazuha , I know I am clueless about a lot of things that aren't in my job as a detective and I know I hurt you a lot and that whenever you were worried about me and wanted to come I pushed you away and u got hurt sometimes but, that was just because I wanted to protect you. I am the happiest guy alive when you are by my side"  
>"Heiji…."<br>"Kazuha, look" he said and he pointed at the Sky. I saw the fireworks go up and form a sentence.  
>'Will You Marry Me, Kazuha'<br>I gasped again but then he took my hand and knelt on one knee with a box in his empty hand. The box had a Ring, more beautiful than any other that I saw.  
>"So would you make me the happiest man for the rest of my life and stay by my side forever? Will you marry me?"<br>At that moment my knees melted and I fell in front of him my eyes not leaving his for a second.  
>"Oh my god, YES , YES absolutely". A smile spread on his face and he put the ring in my finger. Then he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. Yes, Hattori Heiji Kissed I and I just couldn't think of any other time in my life that I was as happy as I am now. After the kiss ended he took me in his embrace while we were still sitting on the ground the Sakura petals falling all around us. I don't know how long we stayed like that but we pulled apart and stood up after we heard a voice.<br>"Hey, you two get a room" Kudo-kun said as he appeared his hand in Ran's.  
>" Shut up Kudo, You and nee-Chan were probably lip locked before you got here".<br>"Yeah we kinda of were but hey got a problem with that? She is now mine forever"  
>"Wait Ran-Chan, Did Kudo-kun….?"<br>"Yeah he did" Ran said and raised her hand to show me her Engagement ring smiling.  
>"Congratulations"<br>"Thanks, but hey congratulations to you too" She said when she saw the ring on my finger.  
>"Thank you" I said and we both smiled. The guys joined us taking our hands as we walked away from the tree.<br>"Come on you too, we have to tell our mothers that they have 2 weddings to prepare" Heiji Said.  
>"Yeah and you know, you two never really went to Tropical Land before, did you?" Kudo-kun Said.<br>"No" I replied.  
>"Well come on let's go me and Hattori have nothing to do till you guys leave for Osaka"<br>"That..." I started.  
>"Is Hard to believe" Ran completed<br>"Fine a murder might turn up somewhere. But hey we try right Hattori?"  
>"Yes, We really do try"<br>"It is Fine" I said  
>"Because being a detective's wife…." Ran said<br>"Isn't easy" we both said together and all of us laughed as we entered Tropical Land.

_End_

Wow I finished it. Sorry if you think the guys are OOC , but I think by the time they confess(god knows when) we will see a different side of them.  
>Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me and I really try to work on the grammar guys. I just hate grammar so I mess up a lot. Any way school starts after tomorrow so my new story won't be out for a while. I think it will be a two shot and it will be good. At least I hope so.<br>Any way please tell me what you think


End file.
